A DAngerous GAme
A DAngerous GAme is the 24th episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 3 finale. It will air on March 19th 2013. Synopsis The Liars are seeing red as they attempt to put an end to the game... Spencer is back home and putting up a good front, but Aria, Hanna and Emily are not so sure their friend is fully back after seeing how fragile she was just a day or so before. Unfortunately the girls dont have much time to ponder Spencer's health as shocking revelations are brought to the forefront. With so much happening and new information being uncovered, will the liars be ready for what is waiting for them? Notes * It's December in Rosewood based on what Ezra said. * This episode is loosely based on Killer. Based on the fire and the girls seeing Ali. * Toby is revealed to be alive and to be "Pretty Eyes". He joined to keep Spencer safe. * Jenna is working with Melissa and Shana for an unknown reason. * "Red Coat" is Alison DiLaurentis and is seen by Hanna, Mona and Spencer. * Spencer is a double agent on the A Team. * An unknown figure pulled Alison out of the ground the night of her death. * "Red Coat" or an "A"-team member got Wilden's car out of lake. When the girls up the trunk they are surprised at what they find. * Jenna and Shana are recorded helping Wilden get up after Ashley ran him over. * Shana distracts Toby while Jenna (or Melissa) hit him over the head. The person then throws the zippo down by Toby. * Mona knew nothing like everyone else other that Red Coat is dangerous. Title & Trivia *It is possible that the title comes from the 1941 film "A Dangerous Game" which revolves around two detectives that are trying to solve mysteries in an isolated mental facility *.This episode will draw inspiration from the Hitchcock film North by Northwest, which is about a hapless New York advertising executive that is mistaken for a government agent by a group of foreign spies, and is pursued across the country while he looks for a way to survive. *Previous title: I''f'' You Provoke Me. *Like the season 2 finale title, UnmAsked, this episode's title also has a capital A in predicting that another A will be revealed. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Louisa Abernathy as Waitress Marlene *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler Trivia *Marlene said "Shelter" by will be featured. *A homage to the Alfred Hitchcock movie " ." Gallery PLLS03E24-07.jpg PLLS03E24-14.jpg PLLS03E24-03.jpg PLLS03E24-02.jpg PLLS03E24-12.jpg PLLS03E24-04.jpg PLLS03E24-05.jpg PLLS03E24-08.jpg PLLS03E24-11.jpg PLLS03E24-13.jpg PLLS03E24-01.jpg PLLS03E24-09.jpg PLLS03E24-10.jpg PLLS03E24-06.jpg PLLS03E24-15.jpg Tumblr mjxrdvnbc01qjw5pto1 500.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale